Sink into Me (Klaroline drabbles)
by xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx
Summary: Different one shots based on my adoration for Klaus and Caroline. Rated M just to be safe. :D When inspiration strikes, how can you deny it? :D
1. Jealousy

**Drabble where Klaus gets jealous when he see's Caroline talking with another guy.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**xxkrista**

* * *

Klaus walked into the bar and a beautiful scent filled his nostrils. A beautiful and familiar smell, and he knew it was his Caroline.

He glanced around the room, and their she was. Sitting by the bar, swirling a liquid in a martini glass. He heard her sigh, and he walked towards her. But as soon as he started, he stopped right in his spot, when he saw a tall and muscular man sit next to Caroline.

She looked to the mystery man and smiled. He heard him ask Caroline if she wanted a drink, and she said yes. His hand went onto her knee, and she looked to the man questionably.

Klaus felt a rush of jealousy consume him, and before he knew it, he rushed in-front of the man and snapped his neck. He fell to the floor and Caroline looked up in utter shock.

"Klaus!" she nearly whispered. She grabbed the man and Klaus compelled the bartender to forget what he saw. Klaus helped Caroline and pulled the corpse into the nearest janitors closet. They walked inside and Caroline shut the door, closing them into the tight space.

"I could of handled him Klaus!" Caroline yelled, anger coursing through her veins.

"Caroline..." Klaus started his head tilting downwards, but was interrupted by a very angry Caroline, who's hand connected with his face.

"No!" Caroline yelled, as Klaus's hand went up to his left cheek. "You cannot just kill random people around me!" Caroline yelled, her eyes boaring into his, her complete rage evident.

"I am sorry." Klaus said.

"You don't own me!- wait did you just apologize?" Caroline's features grew softer, and she was shocked by his sudden kindness.

"Love, I never wanted to hurt you, my jealousy got the best of me..." Klaus said, feeling ashamed for putting Caroline in this position.

Caroline couldn't steady her breathing. Klaus and her were so close, and she hadn't even realized it, both of their hot breaths mixing together.

He kept his gaze upon her beautiful ocean blue eyes, and he noticed when her eyes left his, and went down to look at his lips.

"Klaus..." She had never felt so turned on in her whole life. She didn't know if it was him, the way he was acting towards her, or the way her body responded to how close she was to this _man_.

Klaus was very confused by her tone of voice. He thought he saw lust coursing through her eyes, but it can't be, she absolutely hates him.

"Caroline, are you okay-" Klaus said, but was pleasantly surprised when Caroline's lips met his in a passionate kiss, that made her whole body tingle. Klaus quickly responded to the kiss, knowing that this was probably never going to happen again. So why not go out with a bang?

Klaus deepened the kiss, and he felt Caroline's tongue sweep across his bottom lip, and he broke away from the breathtaking kiss, their foreheads connecting, their breaths still mixing together.

Caroline's insecurities got the best of her.

"Am I not good enough?" Caroline asked, suddenly feeling the rejection hit her straight into the stomach. She tried to back away, but Klaus held his hands at the base of her neck to hold her in place.

"I do not deserve you," Klaus easily responded, and she could feel the hurt in his voice.

"What..." Caroline's voice got softer, and she moved back so that she could look into his eyes.

"You are way more than enough, Caroline." Klaus said with a serious-straight face. "You are everything."

Caroline felt a tear fall from her face, and she kissed him again, this time trying to convince him that she thought more of him than he thought of himself.

He pulled back once again, shock in his eyes. When he saw her tonight, he never thought the night would end like this.

"I_ want_ you.." Caroline said, her hand meeting the right side of his face. "I _need_ you." Caroline continued, putting her left hand up to his face, mimicking her actions from a second before. "You don't believe me.." Caroline continued on, her voice becoming deeper and more seductive. _"But I want everything with you." _Klaus felt lust throughout his body, and it didn't go unnoticed by Caroline.

"Please..." Caroline said, a obvious plead. He couldn't deny her of anything.

Klaus kissed her in a second, and his hands went through her luscious blonde curls, as he slid his kisses down her neck, getting a moan from Caroline.

"Your house._ NOW._" Caroline commanded. He vamp-speeded them out of the grill, and onto his door step.

Caroline's back met the door of the mansion, the kiss never breaking. The lustful grabs and nips sent Klaus over the edge. She grounded her hips onto him and he let out a deep and sexy moan that sent Caroline over the edge.

Klaus knocked down the door. They made their way in, and Klaus ripped the dress Caroline had been wearing into two pieces, getting a gasp that fell from her very plump lips.

They moved towards the staircase Caroline mimicking Klaus's actions on Klaus's Henley, and ripped it into two. A groan escaping his lips, as she jumped upwards into his arms, and he caught her, grasping onto her butt to hold her steady.

Then they heard a man clearing his throat. "Echhemmm.." Elijah said, trying to keep his eyes off of the bizarre sight he was beholding.

Caroline's eyes opened wide, and she jumped out of Klaus's arms and ran into another room, so she could cover up her exposed body.

"Elijah..." Klaus said with a mischievous smile.

"Klaus..." Elijah said walking out of the house. He stopped and looked back to Klaus. A smile finally appearing on the older Originals face, "Caroline.."

"Elijah.." Caroline responded from the other room. Her checks went red instantly. This made Klaus chuckle.

Caroline awkwardly walked back into the room, a beaming Klaus across from her. He started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Caroline said, trying to stay serious, but seconds later joining his laughter with hers.

Klaus walked up to her, and cupped her face looking into her eyes intensely. Caroline couldn't help but smile.

She kissed his lips again, and Klaus picked her up bridal-style, and carried up the stairs to his room. Their faces disconnected for just a few seconds...

"You're mine." Klaus breathed.

"I'm yours." Caroline breathed.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS DRABBLE! :D**

**I felt inspired and had to write this!**

**If you have time please write a review! I love to hear feedback!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS**

**much love xxkrista**


	2. Come To New Orleans Part 1

**This Drabble is sort of a two-shot... So their will be two parts! I will update the next one hopefully sometime tomorrow! :D**

**When Silas pretends to be Klaus some of her feelings are revealed. Klaus leaves for New Orleans and Caroline realizes a month later that she is in love with him and needs to go and tell him.**

**ENJOY! xxkrista**

* * *

Why can't I stop thinking about him. I love Tyler. Not Klaus. He left me. He doesn't care about me anymore. _He left_.

"Come with me to New Orleans." Klaus said, "What are you afraid of?"

"You!- I'm afraid of you!" Caroline said, the truth finally coming out.

She felt relieved, she knew she felt something for him - she just didn't know what it was. But when she realized it was Silas, she thought maybe he just wasn't supposed to hear it. Maybe he was meant to leave.

But why do I feel all this regret? I don't love him. I don't love Klaus. _I can't love him_. He's the monster who killed Jenna. The one who compelled Stefan to turn it off. He is the one who sent Tyler away. He is the reason everything bad happens.

Why I am even spending time to think about this? Why do I even care?

I love him. Oh my god... I might love him. No. No.

It was all clear to me now. -_ I love Klaus._

I have to tell him. I can't live like this. I need him. Why that is - I honestly don't know.

He just - uh! - he has gotten under my skin. He is gorgeous on the inside and out. He may be dark, but I am just so drawn to him. Like two different magnets that connect as one.

* * *

I packed a bag quickly and headed to the car. I texted Tyler.

_We need to talk. -C_

Tyler and I met at the grill. I needed somewhere with people, so he didn't do anything reckless. I wanted to do this right. I had to break up with Tyler first.

"Hey." Caroline said as she walked towards him. He leaned in for a kiss but Caroline dodged it, sitting down at one of the tables.

Tyler was confused, but he didn't let it phase him.

"What did you want to talk about." Tyler said, smiling to his girlfriend.

"I just- we have been drifting - ever since you left- and coming back didn't help. I feel like we are two different people - and I am caught in a high school romance - I need to grow up-" Caroline trailed off. Tyler couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"Wait- are you breaking up with me!" Tyler said, his voice raising, and a couple of people turned their heads to Tyler and Caroline.

"I will always love you-" Caroline started but was interrupted by a very angry wolf.

"Is this because of Klaus? Are you in love with him?" Tyler said, using a hateful and disturbed voice.

"Tyler..." Caroline said, but she couldn't find the right words to say. She was usually the one who got dumped. Not the dumpy.

"Save it. You disgust me." Tyler said as he stormed out of the grill. Leaving Caroline sitting down. She said goodbye to her past, and she was finally ready to say hello to her future. _Klaus._

* * *

She got into her car and drove to the Salvatore boarding house. She walked to the front door, only knocking once before Stefan opened it and gave her a smile.

"Hey Care!" Stefan greeted happily.

"Stefan.." Caroline said as she unexpectedly hugged her friend.

"Whats up Care?" Stefan asked, now he seemed to be concerned.

"I am leaving in a couple of minutes." Caroline said.

"Leaving to go where?" Stefan said, shocked by his blonde friend.

"New Orleans." Caroline said with a low and shaky voice, waiting for a response from Stefan.

"That's where Klaus is- OH." Stefan said as the shock showed throughout his face.

"I love him. And I can't hide it anymore. I need to tell him." Caroline said with no regrets.

"Then you should go." Stefan commented.

"You really think so..?" Caroline asked, really hoping that Stefan wasn't lying to her.

"I spent so much time trying to fight it, and I ended up losing Elena. Don't lose Klaus. Trust me. You will spend your whole life regretting it, and we live forever so... " Stefan confidently replied.

Caroline was so happy, she nearly tackled Stefan before they said their goodbyes.

"I love you, Care."

"I love you too, Stefan."

She ran to her car and hopped into it, and headed for New Orleans.

* * *

When she arrived 1 day later, and she compelled some people to help her find where Klaus was living.

She parked her car in the driveway, it was about 7 o'clock in the morning and all she wanted to do was see his face.

She walked up to the Mansion, and went to the front door.

_This was it. The moment of truth. The moment her life started again. She couldn't be more happy if she tried._

Caroline knocked on the door twice, and waited for someone to get it. She looked down playing with her car keys, trying to come up with what to say to him. The door opened.

Caroline saw a blonde girl about her size, messed up hair, in a oversized henley t-shirt at the door. Caroline didn't know what to think. Maybe she was at the wrong house.

"Hi. Is this Klaus Michealson's mansion?" Caroline said, putting on her best Miss Mystic Falls act on.

"Yeah, um - I'm Camille... Klaus will be down in a second... He was a little - busy." Camille said with a laugh and a wide grin on her face. Caroline's heart sunk into her chest. She dropped the car keys, then frantically picked them up. "Sorry..." Caroline said, trying to fight the tears back. "I have to go."

Caroline turned her back on the women, and ran to her car.

"Hey! Don't go he is coming now!" Camille yelled to Caroline.

Caroline didn't respond. She just got into the car and she looked back to see Klaus hooking his arms around the blonde, and the both of them laughing happily.

_He moved on. I am so stupid to think he would wait for me!_

She put the car in reverse, and Klaus finally got out of his daydream and saw her face. Her teary-eyed, swollen, beautiful face.

"Caroline?-" Klaus said as both of his hands yanked away from the human and he began to run after the car.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST PART!**

**Please if you have the time REVIEW! It means the world to hear your feedback!**

**love you guys! xxkrista **


	3. Come To New Orleans Part 2

**HEY! Sorry a little late on the timing of this update! But school is just filling me up with homework! I hope you like the end of this two shot! Thank you to the people who reviewed! **

**Lyrics I used in this chapter:**

**Gotten ; Slash feat. Adam Levine**

**xxkrista**

* * *

Klaus ran as fast as he could towards the car. Caroline saw him, the tears now continuously falling.

"Please.. Just go-" She whispered hoping he would hear her, but Klaus was not going to budge.

He kept running and Caroline decided a mile was enough, and pulled the car over, even though she made no move to get out.

"Caroline..." Klaus said as he put both hands on the window of the drivers seat. Caroline didn't look at him, she kept her head turned slightly and her gaze at the car radio.

**_You look so different than before_**

**_you're still the person I adore_**

**_frozen with fear_**

"Let me go." Caroline begged with a harsh voice, holding back her tears. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she cared.

**_I am out of love but i'll take it from the past_**

**_All out of words cause I'm sure it will never last _**

"Never." Klaus said seriously, his eyes burning into her. She let out an angry sigh and finally looked up to him. Her top lip was quivering. She looked at him, their eyes connecting in an intense gaze. He could see all of the anger, hurt and rejection, by just a look, and it absolutely killed him to know that he was the one that caused it.

"Move." Caroline said as she began to push the door open. He moved backwards and Caroline got out of the car and walked closer to him. She slapped him across his face.

"Damn you!" Caroline said as she tried to slap him again, but he was faster, he grabbed her wrist. Caroline's anger spiked, and she was no longer crying, but pulsing with hatred.

"You made me believe that you cared!" Caroline pushed Klaus off of her. "You made me fall for you!" Caroline walked to him again, her hands connecting to his chest to push him again.

"You said that you would wait for me forever!" She pushed him again, her anger exploding out of her. She was a ticking-time bomb, and Klaus knew this wasn't the explosion.

"You are just all full of lies! And I hate you! I HATE YOU!-" Caroline screamed as she her hands tightened into fists. At this point she was pacing, but stopped when she looked to Klaus.

Klaus's head was no longer looking at her, but at his shoes. He was not upset, more like angry.

"You rejected me, remember?" Klaus answered, now looking up to Caroline. Her mouth was opened wide, as if she was frozen and couldn't say anything.

"You put me through endless suffering-" Klaus continued, now feeling his anger come over himself in a uncontrollable way. "Betraying me, time and time again- And yet, you get to yell me, that I have not been honest?" Klaus's voice raised with every word he said.

Caroline was at loss for words. She knew she had hurt him. But she never thought he would sleep with someone else in spite. Maybe it was a sign. A sign that she needed to leave, and just move on. Their eyes connected and Klaus could see that Caroline had been processing his last words.

"Fine." Caroline started, her anger lost, no true emotions showed in her voice. She didn't turn it off, but she couldn't let him see what she was about to do, it would kill her all over again. "Were even-" Caroline said, holding back tears and trying to stay strong.

"I came here to let you know that I am leaving. _For good_." Caroline finished.

Klaus was not prepared for her to go. He kept his gaze on her, and steadied his breathing. He saw something in her eyes and he knew that she was lying to him.

"You're lying. Why did you come here Caroline." Klaus demanded.

Caroline didn't respond, instead she just turned around and walked to her car. She couldn't handle hearing his voice anymore. It hurt way too much. Suddenly she stopped inches away from her car, because now Klaus was in-front of her, blocking her way. They were so close. They could feel each others warm breath mingle with theirs.

"Caroline. Why?" Klaus said, his voice now softening. Caroline could feel her whole body shut down. Her knee's were shaking, and she knew couldn't tell him the truth now.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Caroline said harshly, looking away.

"It matters, Caroline." Klaus grabbed ahold of her chin and made her face him, he was never going to leave his spot until she told him the truth.

Caroline turned her back swiftly trying to find the right words. She walked forward about two steps before swiftly turning back to Klaus, the words slipping out.

**_I'v been saving _**

**_these last words for,_**

**_one last miracle but_**

**_now I am not sure_**

"I came here to tell you how I feel about you! But its too late-" Caroline continued, growing sadder with every word. "I am too late..." Caroline's voice fell, and not more than 5 seconds longer she fell to the ground. The tears shooting out of her. As she felt the wait of the world thrown onto her shoulders.

Klaus looked at her in confusion and shock. He slowly dropped onto his knee's right beside her. She moved quickly away from him, trying to contain herself.

**_I can't save you if _**

**_you don't let me_**

"No. No. NO! Stop that! -" Caroline yelled. "You slept with her - You care for her- I-I can't - I am not going to just sit around and watch you fall in love with her, and out-of-love with me!" Caroline's voice suddenly grew serious. "It would kill me." Caroline nearly whispered the last four words, but with Klaus being a vampire, he heard every single one of them.

"Out of every, single, stupid thing you have probablly ever said in your entire lifetime, that has to be the stupidest one yet! I do not care for that bloody human!" Klaus yelled as he made his way to where Caroline was standing. He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her puffy, beautiful eyes. "I love you! You are the only women that I could _ever_ care about." Klaus's voice was deadly serious.

"But, the way you held her, the way you smiled at her - I could - I could never be enough for you..." Caroline breathed, a single tear sliding down her face. She looked down not wanting to stare her insecurities right into the face.

"You are all I have ever needed Caroline." Klaus said, his face inching closer to hers. "She was just apart of a plan for someone I am taking down. She has captivated the eye of an enemy and I thought it was the perfect way to break him..." Klaus trailed off. He couldn't look into her eyes anymore. He had messed up so badly. All he could think is that Caroline would be his if he hadn't been so bloody stupid. He vowed to himself that it would _never_ happen again.

Caroline looked to Klaus and knew he was telling the truth. She needed to stop _making excusses_ for wanting to be with him. She needed to stop trying to _find a way out_ of loving him. She needed to _stop lying to herself_.

Caroline finally let the words slip out.

"I love you." Caroline breathed, looking into his eyes.

Klaus couldn't stand another minute away from her. He has been waiting for this moment for what seems like centuries, and he was not going to let her go _ever again_.

Klaus crashed his lips onto Caroline's and she quickly responded, putting her hands around his neck, the kiss growing more passionate, and hungrier with every second.

Caroline's insecurties slipped away, and she knew she was forever his. Klaus slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes. A tear of happiness slid down his face, "Say it again, love." Klaus asked smiling.

"I love you." Caroline responded with no regrets, she leaned in and kissed him again, Klaus then muttered something onto her lips. _"You are everything I have been waiting for. I love you."_ Caroline smiled into the kiss, the passion and need growing stronger. She new in that moment, that her life had finally just begun.

**_you just get me like I have never been gotten before._**

* * *

**I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS! THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE! **

**Chapter 8 for Seeking Emotion will be up this weekend! **

**If you have the time, I would love if you left me reviews! They really help me write better, and motivate me!**

**Love you guys! ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤**

**xxkrista******


	4. I Intend To Be Your Last 4x23

**Hey! So the finale was amazing and all of the Klaroline feels consumed me so I had to write this!**

**If you haven't seen the episode 4x23 ****_DON'T READ DOES GIVE SOME SPOILERS_****_!_**

**The scene starts out how it was on the show, but AU from there! **

**LOVE YOU! xxkrista**

* * *

The night had just begun, the school was empty, and the Graduation ceremony had ended a couple hours before. Klaus walked up onto the podium where Caroline was standing. She noticed a presence, and knew exactly who it was, she smiled.

"How did you get here so fast?" Caroline asked sweetly as she turned around to look at Klaus.

"I was already on my way," Klaus paused, as he made his way closer to her. "I received your graduation announcement, very subtle." Klaus commented. Caroline smiled with no shame.

"I assume your expecting cash?" Klaus asked playfully.

"That, or a mini fridge," Caroline said sarcastically, another smile grazing her lips.

"I had considered offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans," Klaus paused, and Caroline didn't respond. Her head slightly went to the right. "But I knew what your answer would be," Klaus continued. "So I opted for something I knew you would accept." Klaus looked to Caroline with all seriousness. He knew he needed to do this - he needed to do this_ for her_.

Their was a silence in the air, and Caroline was curious to know what his gift was. Jewelry, clothing, art?

She was not prepared for what he was about to say, because she never expected it. "Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls."

* * *

Caroline's heart stopped, she felt a wave of excitement consume her, but then she realized the huge sacrifice Klaus was making for her, and she couldn't help but ache for him, and maybe even for herself. He let Tyler come back. _For her_.

"Wh-at?" Caroline let the words slip. Did she hear him correctly?

"He is your first love," Klaus said, not letting his eyes meet hers, his face positioned towards the sky, "I intend to be your last." He looked to her now. The utter shock sweeping across Caroline's face made him feel triumphant, because he knew he still had an effect on her, and when she didn't say anything in protest - it almost felt like she knew - in the back of her mind, that she was going to end up with him.

* * *

Caroline's gift was more than a piece of jewelry, piece of clothing, or piece of art; It was his way of saying, 'I love you. And I want you to be happy. Even if I cannot be the one to make you happy, I can sure as hell try in any way that I can.'

"However long it takes." Klaus breathed. It was painful for him, because he knew this was goodbye. He leaned in almost instantly and kissed her cheek. He knew it was now or never, and that his true feelings could not be suppressed any longer.

The kiss on her soft cheek, gave him hope. Hope that one day - she will show up at his door, and let him show her what life has to offer.

* * *

He thought back to when she had hated him, loathed him even. The day he saved her life, when he didn't even know her. How he grew, how he loved, and how he lived for her. 'It was all for her.'

* * *

He pulled back away from her face, and she gave him a smile that could kill.

He felt for once in his life, he had found the one who could see past all of his darkest days, and find the light that others swore was non existent.

And thats what he loved about her. Thats why he will wait for her. 'however long it takes'.

* * *

"Congratulations, Caroline," Klaus said.

Caroline was at loss for words. When he said congratulations, her heart fluttered, and not because of Tyler.

* * *

She knew it was important for herself to figure out who she is beyond Mystic Falls, beyond this cheerleader-control freak cliche. She needed to find this out for herself.

* * *

Before she could stop herself she said the words she had fought so hard to keep down, "I feel something for you,"

Klaus looked to her trying to comprehend what she had just said. His eyes widened, and a smile slipped onto his lips.

"But - I need to be by myself, and really get to know who I am before, and if we try," Caroline paused and swallowed a the big lump in her throat. "I love Tyler - I always will," she looked down, "But I can't deny my feelings for you. No matter how hard - I try - and trust me, I have." Caroline paused, all of her feelings rushing to the surface, "You consume me, in every way possible. Hate. Love. Lust. Everything -" Caroline's mind traveled off, hoping he would stop her before she confessed her soul.

"Caroline -" Klaus said so quietly, that if she wasn't a vampire, she wouldn't have heard it.

She looked to him now, and cupped his face. She leaned in slowly and kissed his lips softly. The kiss was gentle, but passionate at the same time. She had never felt so loved. It scared her - _the way he made her feel_.

He was the one to pull away, their foreheads connecting, and their breaths mixing as one. They were so close. Mentally and physically.

"When you are ready," Klaus whispered, "I'll be waiting."

Caroline smiled, their heads still connected, "I know." Caroline breathed.

"You might not love me, Caroline, but I need you to know -" Klaus was cut off by Caroline.

"I do." she whispered. "I think that I could." she answered honestly.

In high school Caroline through herself at any boy that breathed. When she became a vampire, she changed. She can't risk ruining whatever she and Klaus has just because they went to fast. She needed to really be ready. Klaus understood that.

"Until one day." Klaus hummed.

"One day." Caroline sighed. She closed her eyes for the briefest moment when she felt Klaus's warmth leave her face, and he kissed her forehead, the warmth returning.

* * *

She opened her eyes and he was gone.

But they both knew it was only a matter of time before they saw each other again. She couldn't help but think that for once, in her entire life, she was sure of _something_.

Her _something_ was _Klaus_.

* * *

_Only miss the _**_sun_**_ when it starts to _**_snow_**_,_

_Only know you l_**_ove her_**_ when you _**_let her go_**_,_

_Only know you've been high when you're _**_feeling low_**_,_

_Only hate the road when you're _**_missing home_**_,_

_Only know you_**_ love her_**_ when _**_you let her go_**_,_

**_And you let her go._**

_-Passenger ; Let Her Go_

* * *

**HEY AGAIN! ❤ I really hope you guys like this! AND IF YOU HAVE TIME WRITE ME A REVIEW! They mean so much to me! **

**LOVE YOU GUYS! HAVE A GREAT NIGHT SLEEP WITH KLAROLINE ENDGAME DREAMS (THE BEST KIND) ❤**

**much love xxkrista ❤❤❤**


	5. Avoiding Him

**New one shot! Honestly this came out of the blue, I just thought of the concept, started to write and this is what I ended up with! LOL :D I hope you like it :D**

_**Klaus is determined to understand why Caroline is avoiding him. But when he finds out, will he believe her?**_

* * *

"Caroline!" Klaus yelled as he ran out of the grill after her in the rainfall.

For some weird reason the beautiful blonde was ignoring him- more than usual. I mean they became friends, why is she not being- friendly?

"What's the matter love?" Klaus yelled as he grabbed her wrist, forcing her to look at him.

"Nothing." She lied shaking her head. She crossed her arms. "Other than it's raining and you're keeping me out here against my will," she sarcastically stated gesturing to his hands attachment to her wrist. She tried to yank it out of his grip, but he was too strong.

"Because you will not talk to me anywhere else," he replied knowingly.

"I have to go!" She yelled over the sound of the rain, "My hair and makeup are being ruined by the second."

Klaus let go of his grip on her wrist.

She walked frantically away from him.

"Caroline! Stop avoiding me!" he yelled.

She stopped dead in her tracks. She closed her eyes and took a overly unneeded breath. And it didn't go unnoticed by Klaus.

"Why?" she yelled back, not daring to turn around.

"Why?" he questioned angrily.

She turned to him then, placing her hands on her hips in a daring pose. Her hair was totally wet, her blue dress was stuck to her body. She was a goddess. He thought she couldn't have looked more beautiful than she normally does, was he sure as hell happy to be wrong.

"Stop! Stop looking at me like that!" she yelled outright furious, stomping towards him.

She raised her hand as if to slap him, but he intercepted it, stunned by the fiery blondes actions.

"Have you gone bloody mad!" Klaus questioned, a slight growl forming in his throat.

Caroline just scolded him. She tried to pull her hand away, but he wouldn't let her. "God! Why don't you just go bother someone else!" she screamed.

She started thrashing when Klaus's other hand went to her waist to stop her frantic movements, stunning her to silence. Lust consumed her, she loved the feeling of his strong and sterty hands on her body.

Stop it Caroline!

"Why would I do that when I could bother you, love." he sarcastically replied, a huge smug smirk forming on his face.

Caroline wanted so badly to slap that look right off his hot ass face!

'hot ass face' god she was mad!

Klaus suddenly got serious, causing Caroline to gulp.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked softer this time, his grip around her waist loosening. The rain pouring over them as they speak.

She looked away, too afraid of what her eyes would tell him.

"Please..." he begged quietly, shutting his eyes a little bit longer than a normal blink. "Why.."

"You.." she breathed. He opened his eyes, and burned them into her.

She looked up to his sky blue eyes, and sighed, more to herself than to anyone.

Suddenly, she raised her face up to place a kiss onto Klaus's lips.

He didn't move. He felt her soft, luscious lips move against his own. Stunned he finally responded, and he softly kissed her back, cherishing the moment. He didn't know why it was happening, but he wanted it to last.

His grip on her waist tightened as she let out a gasp as their bodies were pulled flush against each others. He took the opportunity and let his tongue slide over her bottom lip, asking permission for access.

She granted it, and his hand that was holding hers, slipped its hold and he cupped the right side of her face, pulling her closer to him.

They tasted and battled for dominance, getting lost in each other, before she slowly and hesitantly pulled back.

They looked deeply into each others eyes before Caroline broke the silence.

"I- I love you." she blurted.

He didn't respond, making her feel like a total idiot. God - Caroline- stupid move!

He was stunned, more than stunned. No one had ever proclaimed something like that to him before.

"Is this some kind of trick." Klaus said, getting angrier by the second. He looked around trying to figure out what her motives were and what kind of plan they had against him.

"What?" she asked truly confused.

"What plans have you and the Salvatore brothers cooped up this bloody time!" he accused.

Caroline took a step back, this time slapping him across the face, hard.

She was hurt. More than hurt. It felt like she was just daggered in the heart- technically she was.

"Screw you!" she yelled to him, as she ran through the rain and into her car.

She shut the door, and put both of her hands on the steering wheel to calm herself down.

'I am such a fool' Caroline thought to herself. Her head fell onto the wheel, as a tears escaped her eyes. She wiped them away. She would not be weak.

She put the key in the ignition and put the car in reverse. Once she had enough room, she pulled the car forwards, only to be halted by him.

He looked at her with apologetic eyes, but never made a move closer, scared that he would just push her away more.

She rolled down her window, the rain still pouring. It was ruining the interior of the car, but she didn't care. "Move!" she yelled honking the horn.

"No." he said firmly.

Caroline was burning with fury. All she could see was red. She rolled up the window, and opened her car door stepping out of it and giving the door a piece of her mind. She slammed the door shut, standing with a confrontational pose and ready to pounce.

She huffed, running her fingers through her more than soaked blonde hair.

"After accusing me," she stomped forward, "Making me feel like a fool," she continued stomping to him like a small child about to have a tantrum, "You have the friken nerve to-" she was interrupted when his lips crashed onto hers.

This kiss was hot and passionate and no matter how much Caroline wanted to push him or punch him she just couldn't. So she showed her anger by kissing him hard. Her hands found the back of his neck, forcing him closer to her. His hands were both on the small of her back, pushing her hips to his, yearning to be much more closer than they already were.

She removed her hands from his neck, and pushed his leather jacket off of his back and onto the concrete.

He pulled away from her and looked at her through hooded eyes.

"I want you." she whispered. "Don't make me hit you again," she looked to him nervously.

He tried to bite back the smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked pulling her forehead to his. "Because after tonight," he breathed, "I am never letting you go." he said seriously.

She placed another kiss to his lips. It wasn't one of lust, or need. It was a kiss full of love, warmth and passion. She pulled away from him.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my whole life." she answered honestly.

His genuine smile made Caroline smile almost instantly. He picked her up bridal style, causing a gasp to fall from her mouth.

"Caroline Forbes, would you accompany me to my mansion?" he asked proudly.

"Hell yes!" she playfully yelled. He kissed her lovingly, and carried her to her car.

He hit that gas pedal in an instant, not even letting her get her seatbelt on.

* * *

**:D I hoped you enjoyed this! :D much love xxkrista**


	6. Searching For You

**Lovely Readers! I have been on Hiatus on my story/One shots lately... I have just been so busy! But I am back. I wrote part of this a while ago, (maybe a month or two) and just found the inspiration to finnish it! I am pleased with the end result!**

**SO without further or do...**

**Prompt: Caroline finds out about Haley and the Baby and turns it off. She finds herself in New Orleans with a dark Marcel. Klaus has been searching for her. So what happens when he finds her? xx**

* * *

Haley and Klaus... the baby...

Turn it off... It won't hurt anymore... the pain.. it will go away...

**2 months after Caroline left her Mystic Falls life, and everyone in it behind...**

The feed. The kill. It was such a rush when the blood hit your lips. So intoxicating ... - like a drug.

The man I towered over, hit the cement. I licked my lips, standing up straighter. _Wanting more._

"Beautiful." Marcel said as he walked to Caroline and cupped her face. He kissed her, stealing the excesses blood from her lips.

"Yumm.." Caroline moaned licking her lips, not to remove excess blood, but to intrigue Marcel.

"You are a prodigy, my sweet Caroline." Marcel looked into her eyes, and she kissed him hard, trying to gain enough access to his shoulder. "Go ahead, darling." Marcel said as he tilted his head giving her just enough space to get lost in his thick blood.

Caroline bit into his shoulder, the ecstasy coming to her again as she released him.

"Lets go out, get some drinks. Have some fun..." Marcel said as he grabbed Caroline's hand, intertwining them, and walking away from the dead man Caroline had just killed.

Caroline and Marcel walked into the bar, heads turned when they saw her. She was new in New Orleans, but everyone knew her as the girl not to be messed with. Once they saw her hand linked with Marcel's, they new they needed to steer clear of her, and not cause any trouble.

"I am heading off to the dance floor... Care to join me?" Caroline said seductively. Marcel loved to be around her. He light intrigues him, even amongst all of the darkness.

"I can't. I have some business to tend to, but I will - soon." Marcel replied smiling to her.

"I'll be waiting..." Caroline said, with a devilish smirk. She walked into the middle of the dance floor, and compelled someone to dance with her.

* * *

Marcel walked to the back of the bar where he met up with an old friend. They hugged as if they were long lost brothers. Marcel cupped his buddy's face.

"Niklaus Michealson... My mentor, my savior, my sire - Let's get you a drink!" Marcel cheered gesturing someone to fetch him a something.

"What brings you back to the marvelous New Orleans?" Marcel asked, truly interested.

"Well, I am looking for someone." Klaus said, his face straight and hard, but he let a smile slip onto his plump lips.

"Who might that be?" Marcel asked as he tilted his head in amusement.

"I will tell you within time." Klaus continued, pausing and staying calm. "How is our city..." Klaus asked an evil grin seeping onto his face.

"Lets talk about it over a drink!" Marcel said patting Klaus on the shoulder and walking to the bar.

"Two bourbons Nate, thanks." Marcel said not really paying any attention to the bartender.

When they walked over to the bar, their was a commotion on the dance floor. It seemed someone had caught everyone's attention.

"What's with the bloody ruckus..." Klaus said sarcastically, his voice getting irritated.

Marcel looked to the crowd and smiled widely. It didn't go unnoticed by Klaus. "That would be my girl. She is quite the sight."

Klaus looked to Marcel with a shocked expression. "You have a girl - You used to be a ladies-man if I do remember correctly." Klaus commented, now amused.

"Well we are not together, but this city knows not to mess with what is mine." Marcel stated confidently.

"I would love to meet this mystery women who seems to have you totally flustered," Klaus said trying to suppress the feeling of jealousy, because even Marcel had found someone, and Klaus spent two months trying to track _her_.

"Darling, come meet one of my oldest mates!" Marcel said walking into the crowd and coming back with an all-too-familiar face.

Caroline was wearing a tight black dress and red pumps that seemed to be 4-5 inches, and she looked absolutely stunning. Klaus's eyes widened at the sight, and it took him a few moments to realize that seeing Caroline wasn't an illusion or dream, but that she was really here, in New Orleans,_ with Marcel_.

"Caroline?" Klaus said breathless.

Caroline saw Klaus and her gut instinct told her she needed to get out of this place. But it was too late. He had spotted her, and it seems Marcel's "business" had to be with the original hybrid that just so happened to be in love with her, obsessed even.

"I see you too have met." Marcel spat. "How is that, Caroline?" Marcel questioned, his face hard and cold even.

"He brushed through my hometown." Caroline sweetly replied. "We saw each other a couple of times." Caroline lied. Marcel knew she was lying.

"Really darling?" Marcel questioned.

"Fine." Caroline said as she looked to Klaus with absolutely no emotion. "He is obsessed with me. What can I say? I can't really blame him." Caroline said, as her hands went onto her hips. She smiled to herself tilting her head, apparently pleased with her previous statement. She ignored Marcel for a second and looked to Klaus, "I am not going back with you. So drop it. I am having the time of my life." Caroline devilishly commented, a smile creeping onto her very confident face in a flirtatious fashion, her hand going to Marcel's ass, which she gave a light squeeze.

"She is all yours" Marcel said quickly, he was actually scared. He took Caroline's hand off of his butt, and moved away from her and over to the complete opposite side of the bar.

"Seriously?" Caroline said as she grew annoyed with Klaus. Her arms went across her chest, and she gave him her best pouty face.

"I am not turning it on Klaus." Caroline said.

"Caroline. That is not why I am here." Klaus said, feeling angry.

Klaus didn't listen to her, he grabbed her and vampire-speeded out of the bar and into the deserted alleyway in the back of the building. His hands were connected to her wrists, pinning them against the brick wall. She struggled against his hold. She let out a loud sigh as she stopped struggling and started to glare.

* * *

"What do you want then Klaus?" Caroline said.

"I wanted you to hear this from me before I fly to London." Klaus started, "Matt is dead. So is your mum." Klaus's grip suddenly loosened when Caroline's eyes widened in shock. He felt her chest begin to heave.

"You're lying!" Caroline yelled, her face getting dangerously close to his.

"Caroline..." Klaus sighed. He looked from her eyes to the floor as he released her. "Go ahead. Call Elena, or Bonnie, or even the morgue. They will all tell you the same thing." Klaus dared harshly.

"No. It's- it's not true!" Caroline yelled as she felt the switch flip on. "My mom, she -" Caroline's breathing was quickening by the second. She turned her face away from his looking into the distance. "And- Matt?" Caroline whimpered looking back to him. Her hand went up to her mouth, "I left them, alone - and defenseless." she breathed. "I let this happen..." She started to heave. "they... they.." The pain in her face was evident. All of the pain was rushing to her chest making her heart want to explode from sadness. Caroline couldn't hold it in anymore, as tears slipped from her blue eyes.

"Caroline..." Klaus tried again, but was interrupted by an emotional, rambling Caroline.

"No! No! Please help them," Caroline begged, her hands connecting with his Henley. "You can- can get another witch - one stronger than Bonnie - she can fix this - she - she can help us!" Caroline pleaded, her grip getting tighter, her pleading eyes staring into his.

"There is nothing we can do Caroline. What's done is done..." Klaus looked up to her, he saw the hope shatter in her eyes, as she dropped onto her knee's and began to sob her eyes out.

Klaus looked down at Caroline and got onto his knee's next to her. "Love, Caroline - look at me." Klaus said as he cupped her face pulling it up to look at his. She obliged brokenly. Her face looked lost and depressed like she betrayed them. Klaus's heart broke for her.

"This, this is emotion, Caroline. You love Matt and your mother, and the thought of them dead makes you fell sadness, remorse, regret-" Klaus paused creeping closer to the confused Caroline. "They make you _feel_." Klaus paused again. "Sweetheart, that is _humanity_. This is who _you are_." Klaus smiled gently.

"Wha-" Caroline mumbled, tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"Your mother and Matt are fine." Klaus said confidently.

"But you just said-" Caroline stuttered with disbelief, when she finally understood. "You lied?" Caroline suddenly got angry. She stood up and grabbed Klaus by the neck and pushed him up against the wall, and he let her.

"How dare you!" Caroline spat. "You heartless monster!" Caroline became louder.

"There is my Caroline." he sarcastically jabbed.

"Why?" Caroline screamed.

"Your emotions were turned off, I helped you turn them on." Klaus said calmly. This made her more angry. Caroline realized he had helped her. He was always helping her...

"Stop!" she screamed as she dropped her hands from his throat, getting closer to him.

He was confused by this. "Stop what sweetheart?" he asked.

She was livid. "That! The 'sweethearts' and the 'loves'. STOP! Stop pretending that you care!" she screamed.

"Caroline..." Klaus struggled. "I do care. Don't you understand that! I care _only_ about _you_!" he yelled back, "I don't want to feel this way! Do you think I want to be pinning over you! Do you think I want to be put in a blind rage, every time a man touches even one hair on your perfect little head?" he got closer. "You think I want to be in love with you? That it's my bloody _choice_?!" he said, his voice feigning distress.

"But Haley... The baby... You didn't care..." she shook her head sadly. She looked to the ground avoiding his eye contact.

Klaus was shocked. How did she know about Haley? "Who told you..?" he growled.

Caroline huffed. "Your sister had no problem rubbing it in." she spat bitterly.

"I swear I am going to dagger her for real this time... Maybe i'll rip her bloody heart out-"

Klaus paused noticing Caroline physically wince. "The baby wasn't mine, Caroline. I never wanted it to be mine!" He shouted without realizing it.

She scoffed. "You slept with her." her voice cracked. Caroline took a deep breath.

"I-" he stuttered.

"You slept with her." she whispered brokenly. Klaus wanted to make her feel better. Her tone was scaring him. It was a whole knew kind of broken. And he was the one to cause it.

"It doesn't matter who I slept with, because you were the only one I ever truly thought about. I was vulnerable. The thought of you and your undying loyalty to Tyler made my blood boil... I just- wanted..."

"Revenge." she looked to him, a single tear dropped from her swollen eyes.

Klaus's breath hitched. He swallowed hard. Caroline took a shaky breath.

"Yes. But, it still doesn't change the fact that the only one that I want is _you_." He told her seriously.

Caroline was bewildered. Her eyelids flickered trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall. "Why?" she whispered still not convinced.

"Why!?" he yelled still angrily.

"Why me?" Caroline pleaded. "What is so fucking special, about a dumb, neurotic control freak blonde from a small town?" she asked, all of her insecurities shinning through.

"How do you not understand?" he asked as he turned her around so that her back was now in contact with the wall. He put both his hands on both sides of Caroline's head as if trapping her. "You are beautiful, smart, strong-headed, fearless, loyal, and many more things Caroline. You are like no other that I have met in my thousand years of existence. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" he stepped closer pinning her against the wall with no way of getting out.

"You really do love me- don't you?" She asked as her eyelids softly fluttering closed. She took a deep breath. The weirdest thing just happened to her. It's like something clicked. She wasn't mad anymore. She didn't care about Haley. About what he has done. She doesn't care anymore- and she didn't have to turn off her emotions to do it. She didn't have to force what she was feeling to the back of her brain- Because she knows that it isn't one sided. She knows, that all along throughout the scheming, and the fighting, that it wasn't just a game. It was _real_. And when it's real, you can't walk away.

He paused for a moment. He looked away from her eyes, to the ground. The fear of rejection was too strong. He couldn't open his mouth to speak. The silence lingered.

"Please." she begged. Klaus's head snapped up to hers, and he could see the fear of rejection in her eyes as well.

"Yes. I love you, Caroline. And I am not ashamed of it. I always thought love was a weakness... - A burden. But when a fiery blonde stomped her way into my life, every thought I had disappeared. And I finally found truth in a world full of lies." he told her honestly.

Without another thought, Caroline grabbed his shirt with both of her hands and held him closer to her as she connected her forehead with his. Their breaths mingled together as one. "I'm scared." she whispered.

"Of me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes." she simply replied. Suddenly he pulled away, but Caroline's hands grasped the tighter on the sides of his face.

"I am scared of losing you." she whispered as she moved to connect her head with his again. "I am scared that I won't be enough for you. I am scared how strong my feelings are for you. But in no way, am I scared _of_ you." Caroline breathed.

Klaus pushed them back against the wall this time leaving only an inch of space between the both of them. "If I let you in, you have to promise me- give me your word- that you will not hurt me or leave me." Caroline spoke seriously.

"I promise you, Caroline." Klaus looked into her eyes. He cupped her face into his hands. "I give you my word."

Her eyes flicked down to his lips. "Don't leave me." she begged softly.

"Never." he vowed. She looked into his eyes again before she crashed her lips onto his. The kiss was wild, but loving at the same time. Caroline had never felt so whole, and Klaus had never been more happier in his whole intertwined hands as Klaus raised them against the wall teasing her lips open with his tongue. She whimpered and thrashed against him. The pleasure was almost unbearable. She tried to release his grip so that she could touch him- feel him. But his inner-alpha wouldn't let her. A part of Caroline was mad, but the other part thought it was the hottest thing that has ever happened to her. His masculinity overwhelmed her, but in the best of ways.

He pushed her farther against the wall as lips released hers, sliding to her neck, nipping, sucking and licking as much of her porcelain skin as possible. Caroline moaned. Klaus thought he had never heard a more beautiful sound. All he could think about is how he wanted to hear it again. She pulled his face up and back to hers. She kissed him as if it was their last. She knew she loved him. And that scared her to death.

They released each other with a 'pop'. Caroline and Klaus's eyes slowly fluttered open as they gazed into each others eyes with more than just lust.

"I love you." Caroline breathed. Klaus's breath hitched. "And I want you... _All_ of you." She raised her right hand to his heart. "Heart." She moved her free hand to his head and slightly cupped it. "Mind." Both of her hands moved down his god-like torso until they both reached his belt. Klaus fought back the growl that had formed in his throat from her actions. "Body." she whispered huskily. Gripping onto his belt, she tugged his body close to hers. She took a breath and smiled at him. She looked into his eyes. She saw nothing but love for her. "Soul." She whispered as she kissed his forehead. She trailed her kisses onto his temples, down to his eyelids. She kissed both of his cheeks and kissed his nose, lingering for a moment, before placing her lips over the place she desired the most.

"You." she breathed as she kissed him lightly. Caroline felt a wetness on her cheek, realizing that she must have started crying. When she pulled away to look at him, she noticed that it wasn't tears- it was his.

They looked at each other for what seemed like hours. No one said anything, not one word was spoken. But being there gazing into each others eyes, the emotions shown were louder than any words.

And they said everything that they needed to say.

I love you.

* * *

**FEELSPLOSION AM I RIGHT ;) **

**Klaroline, I miss you dearly. **

**Please Julie find some sanity and give them a kickass love story storyline! MAKE THE WORLD HAPPY. K. Thanks. Bye. :D**

**Thank you so much for the continuing support! It means everything! **

**much love! xx krista**


End file.
